Book 4: Outworld
by Jedielite
Summary: An immortal warrior appeares and frees Ozai from his imprisonmet. The two then launch a new campaign to conquer the world. Aang, Katara and the others rush to stop them and are quickly joined by powerful new allies. Avatar/Mortal Kombat crossover.


**Book 4: Outworld**

**Author Notes: **Hello all, my name's Jedielite and this will be the second story that I've posted. I got the idea for this crossover after watching several videos on YouTube with scenes from the show spliced together with the Mortal Kombat theme. Also when I tried searching for a crossover fic between the two imagine my surprise when I found, there are none! And so, feeling creative, I decided to change that. So sit back, relax, enjoy, and if you don't like it please don't flame it, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon and Mortal Kombat is owned by Midway games.

**Prologue**

"Oh, what now?" Ozai groaned as he awoke from his semi-peaceful slumber. The former Fire Lord had finally managed to find a comfortable spot in his rat-hole of a cell when a series of yells, screams and crashes began resonating throughout the prison. Straining his ears Ozai listened as the noise seemed to be getting closer to him. For some odd reason, he began hearing many blows landing and several pained grunts. He dismissed this as drunken roughhousing on the part of the prison guards.

"Humph, honestly how long must they rub it in." He said irritably as he rolled onto his side, putting his back to the door.

For the past weeks since his defeat at the hands of the Avatar the entire world seemed to be in a state of constant revelry. The fact that his traitorous son, the new Fire Lord, had disbanded half of his army and put them to work repairing the damage caused by the war didn't help matters much.

As the noise grew louder and louder Ozai finally snapped, springing to his feet in a rage.

"Would you keep it down out there! Can't a former monarch get some sleep in this place!?" As soon as the words left his mouth the noise began dying down and seconds later there was only silence. Ozai allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he laid back down. "Thank you. Now maybe I can get some-"

_**Crack!**_

Ozai jumped back up when a titanic fist smashed through the door to his cell, forming a large hole in the hard metal. The fist pulled back mere seconds before a second blow completely knocked the door off it's hinges, revealing an immense figure standing on the other side of it. Ducking under the door frame the figure strode into the room and stood before Ozai's cell. Aside from his mammoth size the figure appeared to be human. He was clad in fearsome spiked armor with skulls inscribed onto belt and chest-plate. A long, blood red cape was draped across his back and a iron helmet on his head, a skull mask concealing the top half of his face. The giant studied Ozai for a moment before looking back over his left shoulder.

"Come Sorcerer!" He called roughly. "Is this the one we seek?" Right on cue another man appeared from behind the first. Although 'man' may not have been the proper term. He had pale white skin and a clean shaven head with many red marking covering his exposed upper body. The strange man glanced at Ozai before giving the armored man a slight bow.

"It is indeed Lord Kahn. Fire Lord Ozai, who came within mere inches of conquering this entire realm." A smug laugh was heard as a third man entered the room, standing on the giant's right. This one dressed extravagant red and gold robes with metal greaves on his legs. He had medium length black hair with a short beard and mustache.

"That was, of course, before he was defeated by a child, his power over fire was stolen and his teenaged son assumed his throne." Ozai felt his blood boil as the man smiled at him. His rage faded, however, as the armored man stepped forward and, with frightening ease, pushed the bars of his cell aside. He then stepped into the cell itself and approached Ozai while he backed away from him.

Even without his firebending Ozai was an exceptional fighter but the idea of facing the massive being before him with his bare fists was not appealing. The giant stopped only an arms-length away from him as he pressed his back against the wall of his cell.

"I am Emperor Shao Kahn, Ruler of Outworld." He declared officially before turning to his side an holding his hand out toward the other two men. "These are my advisors Quan Chi," The bald man nodded. "and Shang Tsung." The man in red smirked but did the same. "I have come to make you an offer 'Fire Lord." Ozai clamed down a little, Shao Kahn obviously trying to be as least threatening as possible.

"I'm listening." He said keeping the regality in his voice, which seemed to amuse Kahn.

"The deal is simple, if you swear your allegiance to me and assist me in conquering this backwater realm, I will restore everything that was taken from you." Ozai laughed out loud at this.

"Ha ha ha! Do you take me for a fool!? Why should _I _swear loyalty to-" Shao Kahn cut him off by driving his fist into the wall next to his head and snarling at him. Thankfully Quan Chi came forward and placed his hand on the enraged emperor's arm.

"Calm yourself lord Kahn. Perhaps our friend misunderstands what we are offering." Growling in displeasure Kahn nevertheless pulled his fist back and let Quan Chi continue for him.

"If you chose to ally yourself with the emperor we will return the powers that the Avatar stole from you and, once our conquest is complete, name you as ruler of this realm." Ozai began to consider the offer as Quan Chi finished. "In return for your sovereignty Lord Kahn would require only an annual tribute be paid to him, the soul of one of your subjects. I'm sure you can think of a few you wouldn't mind being rid of." Ozai smiled at this, the thought of the Avatar and his friends having their souls ripped from their bodies was quite ammusing.

"In addition," Shao Kahn added, pulling Ozai from his thoughts. "should things go smoothly, I will not even require you to kneel in my presence. What say you?" Ozai glanced at the three men, not trusting any one of them. Despite this, however, what they were offering was far too enticing to pass up. Besides, once he had regained his throne there would be nothing stopping him from getting rid of his 'benefactors.'

"Very well." He said bringing himself to full height. "I accept your terms."

"Excellent." Kahn said as he stepped back. "I promise you won't regret this." He then looked back at Shang Tsung. "Proceed." With a nod the sorcerer stepped into the cell and approached Ozai. He then placed one hand on Ozai's shoulder, much to his annoyance, and held the other up in front of him.

"I feel I should warn you." He began as his free hand was suddenly engulfed in flame. "This may hurt a bit." With that he thrust his flaming hand into Ozai's chest causing him to scream in agony. Ozai felt the heat spread through his entire body, the pain was so great that when Tsung pulled away a second later he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. Within a few seconds the pain faded and Ozai rose back to his feet, feeling better than he had in weeks.

"Well," Kahn began impatiently as Ozai gazed at his own hands. "has you power been restored?"

Ozai gave him his answer by spreading his arms and extending two fingers on each hand. He made several swift motions, emitting powerful sparks of lighting from his fingertips. The three newcomers went on guard but Ozai quickly turned and fired the lightning at the wall behind him, blasting a fairly large hole in it. Satisfied, the turned back and flexed his fingers.

"A tad rusty," He began arrogantly. "but nothing a little target practice won't cure." Shao Kahn and the two sorcerers chuckled at this.

"Impressive, most impressive." Kahn said, matching Ozai's tone. "Now then, let us depart _general _Ozai." With that he turned and strode out of the cell, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi right behind him. "We have a world to conquer."

"Of course, _my lord_." Ozai replied as he joined them. Both men, unbeknownst to the other, allowed a covert smile to curl onto their lips as the exact same thought ran through their heads.

_And once that is done, I will dispose of you._

* * *

And there you have it. Yeah it's kind of short but this is only the prologue so you can expect future chapters to be longer. I'm still trying to decide which MK characters to put in the story so it may be a while before I update, if anyone has any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. Thank you for reading and good night (it _is_ always night somewhere after all).


End file.
